I'll never leave you
by simbaanaya
Summary: Sequel to love and war. It has been a month since uzuri moved into the pride.Just when they thought their land was at peace an old foe makes a shocking return. And what will happen when simba has to make a choice between uzuri and the kingdom? ON HOLD UNT
1. Chapter 1

**hello again!**

**Here is a simba/uzuri story!**

**This is the sequel to my other story love and war.**

**I thought about doing a sequel for a long time now but i never got the chance.**

**Anyway this one will be better than the first one!**

**Simba and uzuri are still cubs at this point by the way.**

**Their will be alot more detail in this one!**

**You might want to read the first one to understand this one.**

**Thank you all again for reading my stories!**

**Have a great night!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night when this story began.

No stars filled the sky,no animals roamend the beautiful land,not a singal sound was made,all you could hear was thunder.

The night was pitch black,you could not see a paw infront of your face,all that was visable was the sharp lighting coming down from the dark blue sky.

Nobody had seen a storm like this in years,but this was no ordinary night.

No one was awake in the breath taking kingdom called pridelands,exept for two little cubs.

Hudled at the back of the den where simba and uzuri.

Simba was laying down facing the cave sealing with her arm around uzuri's shoulder,uzuri had her head resting on simba's chest.

It had only been one month since uzuri moved into the pride and the lions finally beat the tigers in a war.

How ever the victory was short lived when simba found uzuri bloody and batterd near death.

Thankfully simba got her to rafiki's tree in time and he was able to save her.

Uzuri had a dark past but a bright future.

Her parent's where tyrants,they had even killed her best friend before she had moved to the pride lands.

Somehow she still missed them when they died in the flood that dystroyed her old home.

When she first moved their she felt alone and scared untile she met her adoptive mother sara,and her boyfriend simba.

It had only been three days and they became close,it can't really be explained in words.

Their was no doubt that simba and uzuri where meant for each other.

They only knew each other for a few days,even though uzuri had been working against simba's family she changed her mind because of simba,she never really wanted to hurt anyone in the first place,afterall they had done nothing to her.

Although their bond was put to the test they stayed together.

They where at a very young age but somehow they knew they would be together forever.

Uzuri's past was horrible,simba's life on sometimes wasn't so great either.

Simba's mind drifted from the events of what happend a month ago to 3 months ago before uzuri moved to the pride.

Earlier that year simba was going to be forced to marry jasiri,the young lioness cub who bullied everyone else.

One hot summer afternoon he got into a huge argument with his parent's.

He told them how they didn't understand why he didn't like jasiri.

The audult's thought she was so kind and loving,but to the cubs knew she was evil.

They said that if he was going to be king that he should act mature about the situation.

Simba disaggred and said that it should be his choice and that they couldn't force him into love.

His parent's didn't agree with him then said he was going to marry her and that was final.

Simba got very angry because they didn't understand that she was evil so he stormed out of the den then ran away to the desert.

Simba tried telling them the truth but they just wouldn't listen.

He didn't want anyone to find him so he hide their for two days with out food or water.

The desert got cold at night so that was a plus for simba.

While he was in the dry desert for that short time he still missed his friends,and his parent's.

As he was walking on the second day of being in the desert sweat was dripping down his forehead and his paws where sore from walking since the sun had risin.

Eventually he passed out in the middle of the dessert,if he had countinued on he would have found a jungle.

Not to long after his father mufasa found him laying on his side with his eyes closed.

That night simba woke up at rafiki's tree.

He ended up getting grounded the next day for a month for running away.

Simba didn't talk to his parent's for that whole month,when they walked in a tried to talk to him he would turn away from then angrily,when they went to kiss him goodnight he would pull away then frown,when they walked by he would give them dirty looks.

Simba wasn't angry at them,just dissapointed that he was sapossed to marry that witch.

When uzuri moved to the pride two months after that he feel in love.

He knew they where going to be together for a long time.

It wasn't because of jasiri that he loved uzuri,it was natrually love.

He was still bethroth to jasiri because of the law,but never told uzuri that.

Simba had almost lost uzuri,he didn't want that to happen again.

As he thought about this he snuggled closer to uzuri and held her tighter.

Uzuri snuggled closer to him then buried her face father into his chest.

While they where laying their looking into each others eyes they didn't even notice the raging storm just outside of their home.


	2. the end

**Hi guys.**

**I have so news to tell you, I thought it would be better and funnier coming from the characters. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Simba: hi guys.

Uzuri: we have some news to tell you.

Simba: this is the final chapter of this story.

Uzuri: the author will be deleting this story and the very first story late tonight .

Simba: thank you all for reading these stories and saporting the author.

Uzuri: we appreciate the reviews we have been getting.

Simba: this story wasn't doing well and the author just didn't want to continue.

Simba/uzuri: thank you all again, goodnight.

Simba: so do want to out for some Chinese?

Uzuri: sure! I have dibs on the fortune cookies!

Simba: hey! No far! Rock paper scissors?

Uzuri: your on!

* * *

**A/N: now you know the news! I am sure nobody is reading but I just wanted to tell you before I deleted this story. Well goodnight!**


End file.
